


Someone Else's, an archive

by Kasan_Soulblade



Series: Road of the Renegades [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two wars, two worlds (save the one that wasn't supposed to be, where psuedo-angels resided) and more than one cosmos.  The spaces between and betwixt, where the Dark resided and had it's newest King, reached beyond the bounds.  Thus the heroes of one Cosmos sought keys to lock the dark where in another they honed the very shade to ward off a Light so malicious it would immolate the worlds in it's drive to destroy death.</p><p>This was their worlds.  As for it's peoples...</p><p>"We don't have to be somber, end of the world serious do we?"  Tenebrae wondered, breaking off Renegade and Keyblade Wielder chatter on that very topic.  "Because that simply far too so depressing. Unless of course we do this in the dark, than such chatter does appease my Lord Shadow, as it's thematic and thus fitting."</p><p>"Sorry Tenebrae,"  Riku chuckled.  "Lights are on automatic."</p><p>"Well then we must change topic, the thematic dissonances are quite disquieting."</p><p>So Sora brought board games, and Botta snacks, and Kairi a competitive edge to each round that made the games last all the longer.</p><p>Thus, though others might talk about the end of the world a small knot of them didn't, to appease Shadow, or so it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's, an archive

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I wound up scrapping from my contest entry (I wound up getting second place btw) “Someone Else’s” due to length/time issues. As it is it’s one of many so I thought I’d make a one shot drop off for them and here we are.
> 
> For those unfamiliar “Someone Else’s’” is a Tales of Symponia Au cross over with Kingdom Hearts, and Renegade fanatic that I am it melds the Renegades (well my AU version) with an alternative world version of Kingdom Hearts Three.
> 
> The main differences from Symphonia canon is that Yuan has adopted a human child who he’s named Yashin and is fostering Sheena, Sheena has already bonded with Corine and the Volt tragedy has already occurred. This is several years before the canonical Regeneration and both children are eight and nine respectively.
> 
> As for Kingdom Hearts canon, most of it is speculative. Xenohart’s last scheme was seemingly successful (he’s become the Dark between worlds) some of the Apprentices have taken refuge with Yen Sid and joined their efforts with the rest of the mainstay cast to fight the forces of the Dark. On the other side Keyblades have become more plentiful and the conflict is spilling out amongst non-KH worlds, leading to more alliances and resistances as X is trying to take over everything at this point, the known, unknown and all in between.

Meeting Tenebrae and Corrine: A shadowed heart

 

 

He paced about halls, on medical leave of a sorts due to excessive mana use on his last mission. With Yuan and Yen Sid breathing down their necks fatigue, something as simple as excessive arcane effort wasn’t being ignored anymore. Not when a new drove of keyblade wilders had come out of the works and heroes from every world were being gifted them.

(“You have experience, let _them_ gain it, let them win and lose their battles on their own. And let this Xeno whatever his name is worry a bit. After all, three children, three knights, is a pittance and your scarcity allows him to direct his attentions sole upon you and thus he can weave a plot that seems brilliant. But for a man such as that, well throw him an army in the making, a fractious faction of defiant peoples across worlds that aren’t coordinated, let him taste loss at those individuals and then let him try to weave plots that ensnare every person which defies him. It’ll be harder, so many people and places at once, it’ll be harder and he’ll lose more for it.”

To Riku’s skepticism, to Even’s hesitance, well the half elf who wasn’t had bared his teeth in something too grim to be a smile.

“Trust me, in this, I know. What do you think I’ve been doing for the last two thousand years? Looking pretty?”

“Reading all the wrong poetry, perhaps, maybe, but pretty? That’s a push sir, and one heck of one too.” Botta chimed in.

The answering lightning bolt was hardly enough to set hair to dancing, more malice and static than burn which Botta gamely ducked and his spikey locks twitched into a surreal angle at attacks pass and stayed.)

Heroes from worlds they hadn’t even been too rose up against Xenohart. All except the people in Yuan’s worlds, which the winged man had wryly noted was completely and utterly Luna’s fault.

This Luna (a mistress of light, a woman of such power that the near immortal Renegade leader spoke her name in a hushed tone and sent quick glances upwards with fear on his sharp angled face) had found the light keyblades tacky, and the shadow keyblades alternatives disturbing. Thus mistress of all mana (or standing in steed of one, the details were sketchy) had put her slippered food down and no such nonsense was effecting any of the worlds under her jurisdiction.

If Riku or anyone of them wanted to file a complaint, they could find a summoner, challenge a pantheon of peoples who were the personifications of the keystones of life, and then after all of them were beat in honorable combat be given the keys to the Forrest of Sleep.

There they could, might, find an Origin.

And if saying Luna’s name was enough to make Yuan’s wings break out into spontaneous molt well Origin…

Whole groups of would be deity denouncers found ducking under furniture and slipped out of rooms when Sora’d asked what Origin was. After cleaning out two roomfuls of people Yuan had come out of whatever corner of his base he’d been lurking and put a ban on the word as well as given a rather terse announcement.

Origin was not their issue, not here, not now, not ever.

Good fortune, a turnabout of odds (a winning back of lands, some of them in desperate need of purification, those Even regularly patrolled, taking the white coated remnants of Ansem’s disciples with him, gleefully lording his seniority over them on these trips so he got to do the least and look the most important) seemed to be in their hands.   It was a mercy and it was worrying. So Riku walked about when he probably should have been sleeping, trying to weary worry by walking endless rounds.

Unlike the Tower, the Base (Tethe’alla, Falnoir, though they knew where it was, the descriptors were simply words. Words and warning, the outside was cold, some queen made her home but a day and a half north and west, and she was not to be disturbed, ever.) He and Sora and Kairi had been given pass to access many of the doors, not all, but many. Their presence wasn’t questioned, and a few spell casters (all dark users, but few with the burdens Riku laid claim too) had shyly approached and asked for lessons or pointers on their craft. He’d explained why he couldn’t and though one had pouted (he’d been all of five, buck toothed, red headed, and pointed eared, and he’d been delighted in how someday, maybe, he could Corridor around corners to slip away from his playmates at naptime, that day however was not today) he’d rather huffily accepted being escorted by the Dark Slayer back to where he’d come from.

Thus were the diversions of his walk, that and a few pleasantries, which though were simple were varied, but then Yuan had warned he had people from every corner of twin worlds in his service. It took more effort to find a corridor that didn’t have people in it than could be imagined, but when he had Riku leaned against a wall and just considered everything.

Considering everything was too vast and multifaceted for one person his mind wandered, and he found himself revisiting the matter of names.

Riku Dark Slayer, Dark Bane, Wielder of Night, these nominatives that had replaced his last name and all but eclipsed his first.

What kind of people had so few legends that they’d make him into one? Just for one act, for doing one thing?

The answers he’d drummed up in reply were unpleasant, from first to last.

The chime of a bell, sweet sans shrill, made him lift his head. A door he know to be closed and locked (and likely filled with cleaners if the scent of lemon and acid hitting his nose meant anything) hissed open, the bell that had been ring-a-linging from behind it tumbled out, or rather a furred fantasy that was part rabbit (sans ears, the ears were small and rounded) part rainbow (the tail… or rather tails. Near feather in delicacy, and flowing, and though not quite roygbiv the vibrancy was enough to make one think of rainbows even if the colors were out of order). Panting, small head whipping left than right the small creature considered the place behind it, the walls, than noticed him. After a moment (still panting, pink little tongue lolling) it looked up, strained neck and scrolled eyes up past ankle, past knees, to rear up to better consider Riku… or rather Riku’s upper torso.

“Has anyone ever mentioned how _tall_ you are?” The creature gasped at him in a voice like wind over grass.

Deciding to make it easy Riku sunk to his knees, the creature still stayed on its hind feet, though with something like a smile set small warm forepaws on Riku’s thigh.

With less panting the creature confessed, after a sniff of an offered hand. “You’re new here. I haven’t seen you about.”

“I’m just a guest.” The teen admitted with a smile. “Haven’t been here long.”

“Ah,” a wag, with something of mist about the edges to blur the tail count. “I am Corrine, and I do apologize for my unseemly haste but… well… I’m sure he’s found me so no need for it now.” A head tip, the bell about the creature’s head jingled as it indicated the closet. The door was open but curiously dark, an oddity because every room (well the few) that Riku had entered that was dark had lit up as soon as the door was open. He’d smelled the dark beyond, even if he missed the click of a light switch being flipped. “Drat and I was winning so well too.”

Considering the jingles and likely jumbled mess of what was once an ordered cleaning closet, well Riku kept all skepticism about winning to himself.

The closet, or rather a silky low voice from it had no such scruples.

“Winning, I think not, as a matter of fact I far suspect you were losing. Quite well too. You should do so more often.”

So said the dark, or rather a long form that padded out of the shadow of a tipped over box. The shadow stretched and strained, past blocky parameters of its base shade, unwinding into a feline form that between one blink and another became a feline. Save the tabby’s back home weren’t waist high, with purple markings above the eyes that spiraled down into violet streaks and swirled about the creature’s flanks in a wave like pattern.

Also, the cats back home did not have long, whip like tails that ended in five fingered, red glowing hand.

Nor did they talk.

“So I believe, in the spirit of our game… that those mortal children taught you to play so well.” Hand tail arched and waved, then descended, one digit stretched, and tapped Corrine’s flank. “That you are “it”.”

“I call time out.” Corrine huffed, or rather fluffed. It was like watching a kitten try to arch it’s back and try to look threatening. Perhaps sharing his thoughts the dark creature that wasn’t a heartless (Road wasn’t pushing against his hand, making the void between it and him hum) bared white fangs in a smile.

“As you will, “It”.” Looking up, more a shrug with a head tip attached, the cat shadow considered silver haired teen, spent a moment considering his ears (likely looking for points, his odd hair color and lack of ear points had gotten him more than one odd comment). “Well met Dark Walker.”

And because it had been long, and a day, and he was tired (and likely should be sleeping) Riku just said what he was thinking.

“Another name? I’ve got a last one, you know?”

“And have you divulged it?”

To that… well Riku opened his mouth, closed it, and found he couldn’t say anything.

“Speaking of divulgences, I am called Tenebrae in your mortal tongue, and I suppose now that I’ve drawn your attention to the error of your introduction you’ll remedy it?”

Despite himself, and his shock, Riku chuckled, deciding sitting was easier than kneeling and got about doing so. He wasn’t in his organization attire, so no risk of entanglement or ripping. Taking the change of pose as an offer Corrine popped right into Riku’s lap, the cat amongst them settled on his haunches, tail lifted, a joke twiddled amongst his tail tips.

“I’m Riku.” And seriously, just because, he started stroking Corrine’s head, with a cheerful chirp the small creature arched, tails rising in a sight blocking wave of illumination.

“Just that, no last name?” Queried the dark cat, laughing now, because no matter how Riku swatted or tried to push the tails aside they went up, ticking his chin and flicking into his eyes. “Really Corrine, I know you were just made a mere decade ago but certainly you have more self-control than…”

“Caaaat nip.” So sing songed the creature in Riku’s lap.

Smug superiority lost, with a soft growl besides, the cat creature flicked back his ears.

“A low blow. Still,” Dark ears pricked up. “I suppose telling the human that if he were to tickle a bit under your chest ruff would be fair payback.” Then to Riku directly. “It will make him lower his tails, just mind the claws.”

So Riku did, and the small rabbit creature squealed with delight, rolling off Riku’s lap, paws flailing wildly and what fall there was was muffled by his sea of light and tails.

“Ticklish much?” Riku smirked.

“No…not..” a hiccuped snigger. “No fair!”

“He is just a newborn.” The dark cat confessed, voice dipped as if he was telling a secret, never mind the one he was to keep it from was right there. “You have to love winding them up, though certain jokes have been banned by his Lordship. Ah well.”

Bit done he started licking his paws then setting damp limbs against his face. Having left Riku, Corrine was bouncing on the balls of his paws, back and forth, side to side, a semicircle about the feline. Pipping “What sorta jokes, I love Jokes, Tene, Tene, hey Tene, can you hear me? Tene-tene-tenetenetene-teeeeenneeebraaaee.”

And wow, did _that_ bring back memories of Sora bouncing around him going Riku-Riiiku, with finger pokes to his face interspaced amongst the bounces.

“So,” gamely talking through Corrine, an effort that for he was literally loud in all senses of the world (the tails were glowing, you see, setting steal to fanciful hues and those hues were swirling) Tenebrae considered human, face placid, no fangs bared. “What brings you to this supply hall on this fine frigid day?”

“Just taking a walk.”

“Ah,” black whiskers shivered, tail hand snapped at the bouncing bright creature, corralling it and it’s shenanigans to one side with a threatening twitch and occasional tickle. “Seeking the dark and solitude I see, and for having sought it, are you satisfied?”

Thinking about it, and realizing that if nothing else he was tired, Riku nodded. Yawned.

“Good rest then, may the dark be deep and dreamless and the dawn not too glaring come… well dawn.” With a rolling shrug to best convey the sentiment of “whatever” the cat creature turned from Riku, focused solely on Corrine. A light tap and purred “It” and the shadow creature darted into the closet, a click and the light turned on, revealing upended buckets, a broken mop, and a fine scum of drying soapy water on the floor, and no Tenebrae.

A click of boots and whistle set adolescent and remaining furry being to turning, and a black clad steel helmeted person strolled around the corner, whistle broke off into a gargle as the man considered mess than creature and boy.

Taking the high path, as always, Corrine pointed one lemon scented paw at Riku and said “He did it.” without even having to think it over.

In the following morass of accusation, counter accusation, and finally Yuan having to intercede as judge as creature called upon summoner to its defense, and somehow Yashin had gotten involved sticking up for Tene (never mind Tenebrae insisted he’d done nothing wrong), then Riku’s status as being under diplomatic immunity had been rolled out when Sora’s heard that they were going to make him clean Corrine’s mess up (never mind just letting him do it would have been easier) and…. Well in the end of that mess a number of surprising truths came out.

One, that Corrine was the embodiment of a heart’s light, Tenebrae the embodiment of a heart’s darkness, and that paws could not clean. Even if you tied little scrub brushes to them and told them to fix what they broke.

They could however get into the wax and slide about and squeal. Which Sheena discovered much to her delight and Corrine much to his horror.


End file.
